Malfoy Manor
by The Little House Scribe
Summary: Ginny visits Malfoy Manor.


**Christmas break, 1998.**

Ginny composed herself, and then rapped on the front door. It opened a moment later, a pale young man looking out at her as if he'd lost just about everything.

"Draco, who's there?" Narcissa Malfoy called.

"Ginny Weasley." The Malfoy scion answered back. "D'you want to come in?" He asked Ginny.

Ginny thought there was some kind of poetic justice, the arrogant rich pureblood being reduced to a doorman for the poor blood-traitor.

Ginny nodded, and Draco opened the door. Ginny thought she felt a chill pass over her body as she stepped into the lobby of Malfoy Manor; a reminder of evils past in the building.

"Good evening, Draco." It seemed it was this cool politeness that Draco couldn't stand; when he had been superior, he had bullied all and sundry. Now, with the Malfoys fall from grace, the Weasleys didn't scorn them; they pitied them, and there was nothing Malfoys hated more.

Draco's jaw tensed. Ginny swept past him towards Narcissa, who was coming to greet her.

"Miss Weasley!" Mrs Malfoy said warmly. "Nice of you to brighten our door."

Ginny heard a scoff from the shadows. Lucius Malfoy emerged; looking as bad as Ginny had ever seen him. He looked unkempt, he was unshaved, and his normally immaculate hair was a mess. He was leaning on his walking stick. Ginny saw Narcissa shoot him a warning look. Lucius was forced to heed her; she was the only Malfoy who was allowed to keep her wand, (thanks to Harry's intervention on her behalf), and her husband and son were under house arrest.

"I'll go and make our guest some tea." Narcissa said, and hurried off.

Lucius watched her go, and then turned to Ginny.

"Well, come to gloat, have you?" Lucius asked.

"Gloat?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at Lucius.

_Not a good sign. _Draco thought.

"Tell me, Mister Malfoy, what would I have to gloat about? After all, I have lost more than you in this war."

Draco sucked in a breath as Ginny's words hit home. _She lost a brother…and who knows how many other friends_. _And we sit here, feeling sorry for ourselves, when it's all our own scheming that made us lose our what…prestige? Power? Influence. What good was it, in the end?_

But Lucius glared at her, and answered. "You have your wand. What are you going to do? Torture me?"

"That is just the kind of attitude that got you into this mess to start with, Lucius Malfoy. No, I'm not going to torture you; enough has been done in this house already."

Lucius and Draco recoiled from Ginny. Lucius shot her a dirty look and slunk back into the shadows, whilst Draco, looking awkward, asked:

"Is Granger alright…you know, from the…what Bella did to her?"

Ginny thought Draco was trying to show some concern; some remorse, but she stared at him for a minute, as he withered under her gaze.

"Hermione is a strong woman." Ginny said at last.

Draco nodded, and nearly stumbling over his own feet, backed away.

Narcissa strode in with tea on a tray. Placing it on a table, she flicked her wand and light poured into the room from the now unshuttered windows. Narcissa and Ginny made small talk whilst Draco and Lucius sat, looking completely out of sorts with the arrangement.

Finally Ginny rose. "Thank you for the tea and hospitality, Mrs Malfoy."

Draco and Lucius ignored the women as they left. "Good evening, Mr Malfoys." Ginny added.

"Are you leaving so quickly?" Narcissa asked. They were out of earshot.

"Actually, Mrs Malfoy, I wanted to speak to you." Mrs Malfoy opened her mouth, but Ginny continued. "Not here; I want to go to your dungeons."

"Very well, Ginny." Narcissa replied.

Ginny was silent for a few minutes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she stepped into one of the cells. There was the nail Luna used to unbind herself. And there…there was part of Ron's fingernail, where he'd clawed at the wall, helpless as Hermione was tortured.

"I wanted to thank you, Narcissa." Ginny turned to the woman who'd been patiently waiting. "For saving Harry's life."

"It wasn't for him that I did it." Narcissa's eyes shot up to the ceiling.

"For Draco, yes, I know. Still." Ginny paused. "Thank you."

Narcissa nodded.

Narcissa took Ginny back to the front door. Lucius and Draco hung back.

"Look after them, Mrs Malfoy." Ginny said, and with Narcissa nodding, backed out of the manor.


End file.
